Disney crossover
by siovannie
Summary: Tiana's boyfriend has been sent to war, and she misses him. But who is he? how did they meet?


I'm back ^^ I'm really sorry I haven't updated my story for so long, but I had a serious case of writer's block :S Also, it's been so long since I played the game, I forgot a lot of things. I plan to start all over again and as I get to the part where my fic is, to play and write at the same time so I won't forget anything. I don't think it'll be that much of a problem, since I just finished ToS2 and I'm addicted again.

Anyway, this is for a contest from one of my favourite Disney vidders, czarownicykot. You have to write a fanfic or make a vid from one of her original couples. I chose a couple with Tiana, but I'm not telling here :P If you want to know who it is, just read ^^ It may seem a bit confusing at first, but the _italics_ are things from the past, the rest is in the present. Hope you enjoy ^^

_Monday morning. The first day of the week. Children would go back to school, people would be on their way to their job__, parents would be busy with both, it was the busiest day of the week. In all of the chaos of grown-ups and small children, there was a young woman walking amidst them. Judging by how young she looked, people would assume she was still going to school. Studying for a good job. Or otherwise sleeping 'till late and partying all night, as most girls her age do. But this girl was different. She actually worked. And she worked hard. From morning 'till just past dinnertime she would work at a restaurant. She'd go home for a quick bite, and leave for another job in another restaurant until late that night. Then she'd have a couple of hours sleep before she had to leave for her day-job. She worked really hard, that Tiana._

Tiana looked at the photograph longingly. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend. Right now, in his home country, they were at war. He was in the military, and they dispatched him there. When he had told Tiana about it, he had been happy, anxious, and sad at the same time. Happy he could go back home, anxious because he was fighting, and sad because he had to leave his love behind for God knows how long. Right now, it had been 4 weeks. 4 weeks without hearing from him. Not a single word. Not by phone, nor by letter. Tiana was scared he might have died, but on the other hand she knew he hadn't. She would feel it if it happened, just as she felt it when her dad had died. No, he was still alive. She was sure of it.

"Tiana! Get your ass back to work! I'm not paying you to go stare at a picture!" Tiana sighed and put the photo back in her pocket. "Comin'." She yelled back to her boss. She walked back out to the kitchen, with a smile on her face, as everyone expected of her.

"_Phew!" Tiana sighed as she dropped down in a chair. "What a long day! It sure was busy today." She untied her __apron, said goodbye to her boss and left the restaurant. When she did, she bumped into a young man who was just about to enter the restaurant. The man grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Tiana smiled at the brown-haired man. "It's okay, I should look before walking." They said a quick goodbye to eachother, then he entered the restaurant and she left. While they walked away, they couldn't help but wish to see eachother again. And they did._

After work, Tiana rushed back home, hoping to find a letter from him. Her great love. Tiana had never been the type of girl to believe in those fairy tale endings, where the prince and princess meet, love at first sight, they marry, and it's happily ever after. Life isn't that simple. You have to fight for everything. It isn't just handed to you on a silver platter. There is no love at first sight; you have to know him or her before you can love the other. You can't just marry; you need to work to be able to afford the wedding you want. There is no happily ever after; people divorce, people die, people cheat, people fight, that's the way the world is. But, after she met her boyfriend and started getting to know him, she started to believe in a part of those fairy tales. The fact that two people can belong together. That it was destined that they came together. That's how she felt about her boyfriend. And it only became stronger when he was gone.

_When Tiana got to work the next morning, the guy she bumped into the day before was there. __At first she just did her job; she asked him what he wanted, brought it to him, and came to collect his plate and the money when he was done. But this time, it was different. He started talking to her. Asking her name which she gave, he gave his name, and they decided they were going to meet eachother again that Saturday. He left, and the rest of the day, Tiana was wondering about him. What it was about him, that fascinated her. And then Saturday came._

Sighing, Tiana put her key into the front door, and turned it, only to realise the front door was already open. Immediately, she was on her guard. Tiana had never forgotten before to close the door, it was a habit of her. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked inside. It was a small house; you could see the doors from all the rooms in the house from the entrance. The light was on in her bedroom. She stepped inside her house, and closed the door behind her as soundless as possible. Then she crept to her room, on her way picking up a baseball bat her boyfriend insisted she had by her front door in case someone broke in. She swung open the door, and when she saw who it was, she dropped the bat in surprise and gasped.

_Tiana had picked out a simple skirt and top for Saturday. She wasn't like other girls, who'd try to do their best to look perfect when they would meet a guy. Tiana wanted to look good as well, she is a girl after all, but she didn't go out of her way to look pretty. She didn't do anything special. If he were to like her, he would like her for who she was, not for how she could look with tons of make-up and pretty dresses. And that's the same attitude the guy had apparently. When they met, he wore a simple suit, a suit similar to what he wore when they met. Not a fancy one, a regular one. Tiana immediately liked him for it. __They had a great time together that day, not once complementing each other with how they looked or something like that. It was like they had been friends for years, they were really comfortable around each other._

_They started meeting eachother every Saturday, making it their day after a while. It gradually transformed from a close friendship to love. When he suddenly kissed her one day, Tiana happily obliged. From that day on, they had been a couple. That had been a couple of months ago. When he had heard to news he was being sent to his home country to help in the war, their relationship had worsened a bit. Tiana didn't like the fact he was leaving. He didn't, either, but he had no choice. And he wanted it as well. They had had a couple of fights over it, but they always made it up after a while; Tiana was stubborn on such occasions, believing she was right and refusing to surrender as she called it. He was the same, but somehow, he was always the one who ended up apologizing. The day he left to fight, they had had another fight, and they parted without saying anything._

When Tiana saw who was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her, she gasped. He looked up, put down the picture and stood up. He smiled lovingly at her. "I'm back." That was all she needed to hear. She rushed into his arms, which surprised him, but he reacted immediately by wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek against her head. They both closed their eyes, relieved to be together again, to be able to feel eachother. "I missed you," Tiana whispered. He didn't say anything, but tightened his embrace in agreement. They parted, and looked at eachother for a couple of seconds; she making sure he wasn't wounded, he to make sure she had been taking care of herself. When they were convinced the other was alright, they started apologizing at the same time. When they realised it, they started laughing a bit. He smiled, and continued talking. "I'm sorry. When I was there, fighting, I kept thinking about our last day together. Our fight. And I realised that could have been the last time I saw you. That's when I realised it; I want to spend the rest of my life with you." To her surprise, he grabbed a little box out of his pocket, dropped down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, but that wasn't her main focus; right now, she was looking in shock at the man she loved, and listened to his words: "Will you marry me?"

Tiana started smiling. "Ofcourse, Dimitri. Ofcourse!" Her boyfriend, Dimitri, stood up, and she jumped into his arms. They kissed, and they got married a couple of months later. Turns out, happily ever after does exist. And Tiana is experiencing it.


End file.
